


Decoding Desire Gacha Scenario Contest Entries

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Decoding Desire (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: Here are my entries for the April Fool's Gacha contest - three of them did not win but my fourth (Yushin) did and I want to scream and die of happiness! I hope you enjoy!





	1. Takamasa Isumi

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favourite games ever! I love every character so much! Please enjoy these sexy scenarios!
> 
> They are formatted as per the contest rules and are all 850 words or less!

I leave the lab that night feeling defeated. Yushin bet me I couldn’t fool Takamasa and he was right. Every April Fool’s prank I tried to pull failed miserably. 

I think back to earlier on in the day to when I tried passing Takamasa the salt instead of sugar at breakfast but he easily dodged it.

Takamasa: “...”

Then I tried using saran wrap in a doorway to block him from entering, but at the last second he decided not to go in that room after all.

Takamasa: “...” 

And finally, in my most desperate attempt - I offered him a novelty can of nuts to snack on, which he politely declined. 

Takamasa: “...”

I sigh heavily after reflecting on my failures. 

MC: “Where did I go wrong?” 

Suddenly a voice speaks up from behind me.

(!!!)

Voice: “I’ll walk you home and explain on the way, it will take at least that long.”

(Takamasa!)

He passes me and I have to jog just to keep up.

Takamasa: “Salt crystals are very different than those of sugar. Anyone can see the difference in shape.” 

(I don’t think that applies to the average person!)

Takamasa: “The plastic wrap on the door clearly distorted the view of the other side and it made a very audible crinkling sound because of the air circulation.”

(How could I forget? He’s got the devil’s ears!)

I feel myself getting smaller with his every word.

Takamasa: “Lastly, the can of nuts you tried to offer me said “Caution - May Contain Snakes” on the label.”

He closes his eyes and shakes his head at the last one.

(Damn!)

We walk the rest of the way in silence. 

He follows me into my building and up to my front door.

After unlocking my door, I swallow heavily and turn to him. I haven’t looked at him since he started ripping apart my pathetic attempts at pranking him. 

He hooks a gentle finger under my chin and tilts my face toward him.

Takamasa: “April Fools pranks are childish.” 

My shoulders sag with shame and defeat.

He closes the distance between us, looming over me and gazing down at me intensely. 

Takamasa: “And you’re not a child right?”

(Oh!!!)

I tremble at his suggestive tone.

MC: “O-of course not.”

He walks toward me, forcing me backwards into my apartment. He kicks the door shut behind us and pursues me like that the whole way to my bedroom. 

He then presses me against the wall.

Takamasa: “Does pranking me excite you?”

He paws at my body, groping me in the places he knows make me weak.

(Mmmm)

Takamasa: “Would my shocked expression send shivers down your spine?”

He leans down to whisper this directly against my ear before nibbling on it. He grabs me by my rear and raises me up the wall.

His lips crash down onto mine stealing any words of protest I might have.

(Takamasa!)

I wrap my arms around his neck and try to keep up with his kiss as best I can, but the combination of his tongue and hands is overwhelming in the most wonderful way. 

He sneaks a hand up my skirt and slips it behind the fabric of my underwear to begin tickling me sweetly.

(Ohhhh)

A bright white light starts crowding my vision. 

(I’m so close already...)

I’m just about to welcome it, when suddenly he stops.

(What?!)

MC: “Taka?”

I whisper with my eyes still closed.

He steps away from me and I slide down the wall. My legs are trembling so hard, I nearly collapse.

Takamasa: “April Fools.”

MC: “What?! 

He gives me a smug grin.

MC: “That’s not a joke!”

Takamasa chuckles and starts walking away.

I try chasing him on my wobbly legs but it is useless. 

MC: “Taka! Wait!”

The door closes and I land gently on the floor.

(Damn him!)

I’m so turned on and impressed by Takamasa’s playful cruelty that I don’t even notice he’s come back until he’s gathering me into his arms.

Takamasa: “Doesn’t feel good to be made a fool of, does it?” 

He throws me roughly onto the bed.

(This is so exciting!)

MC: “No…so I’m sorry!”

Takamasa: “You’re sorry?”

I nod meekly. There is an intensity in his gaze that has me breathless.

Takamasa: “If you’re truly sorry, you will let me punish you for every time you tried to make a fool out of me today.” 

MC: “Oh!”

He rests his large body heavily on top of me and murmurs directly in my ear.

Takamasa: “How many attempts was it?”

MC: “Ahhhhh!”

I gasp as his hands grab my wrists and pin them on either side of me. 

Takamasa: “Well? Answer me.”

MC: “Mmm...three!”

Takamasa chuckles through his nose.

Takamasa: “Fine - double that. Then I will think about forgiving you.” 

(Six?! But we have work tomorrow!)

Takamasa is completely serious as he rips my blouse open and dives for the valley between my breasts. I giggle thinking back to only minutes ago when I felt like such a loser, but as Takamasa continues moving south, I’m definitely feeling more like a winner.


	2. Makoto Tonoe

Today is April Fools today and Adam, after marathoning a bunch of horror movies with Hijiri and Yushin last weekend, decided to jump out at Makoto with a chainsaw and mask on.

Makoto, completely terrified, ended up twisting his ankle.

I escort him to the infirmary with an arm around his waist, feeling very conscious of his height and the heat coming off his body.

(Now’s not the time to be having these thoughts!)

MC: “Have a seat on the bed here.”

I help him onto the bed and into a comfortable position.

MC: “How’s that?”

Makoto: “It’s n-nice. T-thank you.”

Makoto settles into the bed with a sheepish look on his face and I fluff the pillows behind his head.

MC: “And your ankle?”

I’m can’t help but fuss over him.

Makoto: “P-probably n-nothing major. P-please D-don’t look so s-sad.”

Makoto takes my hand and squeezes it gently.

(Makoto is comforting me when I should be the one comforting him!)

I sit beside him and flash him my brightest smile squeezing his back.

Makoto: “T-thank you for t-taking such g-good care of m-me.”

MC: “Of course! You would do the same for me!”

Makoto smiles and nods but then his expression quickly turns serious.

He threads his fingers through mine. The warmth from his hand spreads through my whole body. 

Makoto: “If s-someone e-ever h-hurt you...I couldn’t forgive them! Even if it was Adam!”

(Aw Makoto!)

MC: “Thanks Makoto.”

I meet his words with a warm smile, but Makoto’s expression remains serious.

Makoto: “I’m serious and I would make them pay for hurting you.”

(Oh my!)

His grip is firm and his expression is so intense that it takes my breath away. 

MC: “Ha-ha...very funny Makoto…”

I try to play it off with as a joke but my heart is racing.

(But I hope he’s not joking...)

Makoto: “I would never joke about my feelings for you.”

Makoto sits up and gestures for me to lean in. He whispers in my ear.

Makoto: “If I could, I would roll you under me here on this bed and make you mine right now.” 

(!!!)

MC: “Makoto…”

When I turn to look at him, we’re so close our lips brush. If I lean just a little further, we will kiss. 

He looks down at my lips and back up again invitingly. 

I decide to go for it and eliminate the sliver of space between us.

Makoto returns my kiss readily with lips that are hungry and possessive. 

Makoto: “MC…”

He gasps my name between kisses before his tongue slips through my lips to caress mine.

MC: “Mmm…”

He falls backwards pulling me on top of him and I am already peeling my lab coat off and tossing it aside. 

Makoto’s eager hands sneak under my blouse and bra to massage me, while mine are in his soft shaggy hair, grabbing handfuls of it to pull him deeper into the kiss by. 

MC: “Mmm Makoto!”

His lips leave mine to trail down to the soft flesh of my throat, when suddenly the door opens.

???: “Alright Makoto let’s have a look at that arm!”

(Dr. Orihama!)

Makoto and I jump away from each other and I land on the floor, scrambling for my lab coat. I just manage to put it back on when Kento closes the door and turns around. 

Kento looks back and forth between us with a knowing grin. I’m sure he knows exactly what we were up to with our twin blushes, breathlessness, and puffy lips.

Kento: “Oh my, have I interrupted something?”

(You know full well you did!)

Makoto is practically frozen in time and no help at all.

MC: “N-not at all! We were just waiting for you!”

Kento: “Just waiting?”

MC: “Yep, just waiting! This is a place of business after all.”

Kento: “Indeed. By the way dear miss MC, your lab coat is on backwards.”

(Busted!)

Just as I start to panic, Makoto speaks up.

Makoto: “A-april F-fools Kento!”

(Amazing save Makoto!)

MC: “Hahaha….yes! Exactly! I sure got you good Dr. Orihama, didn’t I? Haa...”

Kento narrows his eyes at us unconvinced.

Kento: “Hehe sure, whatever you say…”

(Did that actually work!?)

Kento: Anyway don’t worry, I’ll take good care of Mr. Tonoe here in no time and then you two can go back to...planning pranks...”

(You’re the worst Kento!)

Makoto is as red as I must be.

Makoto: “R-right…”

Seeing Makoto’s flushed face draws my attention back to the kiss still cooling on my lips and the memory of him gasping my name. My heart starts racing all over again and I struggle to keep my breathing calm.

Kento: “MC? Everything okay? You’re looking a little feverish...do you perhaps need medical attention too?”

MC: “NO! Err...I mean...I’m fine, thank you! I’ll be heading back now. Mako - Mr. Tonoe, if you need anything, please let me know.”

And before I can dig myself a deeper hole - I give a small quick bow and make a mad dash out of the room savouring what lingers of Makoto on my lips.


	3. Kanade Akutagawa

I barely beat the rain as I knock on Kanade’s front door.

(Ugh these April showers!)

Thankfully he answers right away and invites me inside with a warm smile. 

Kanade: “Thank you for coming on such short notice.”

MC: “Of course! What is it you needed my help with?”

Kanade: “Well you see…”

He begins sheepishly.

Kanade: “I’ve been given some upgrades and they need to be tested.”

MC: “Upgrades?”

Kanade: “Yes.”

MC: “How can I be of service?”

Kanade: “Well...I will perform a task and then you tell me if you notice any difference.” 

MC: “Alright!”

Kanade moves us to the sofa where he invites me to sit down. 

He then places a hand over mine.

Kanade: “How does that feel?”

MC: “Soft and warm.”

Kanade: “Excellent - but are you noticing any difference?”

(Hmm…)

MC: “No, it feels as lovely as it ever did.”

Kanade: “I see...alright, next.” 

Kanade moves his hand from mine to my knee and then starts sliding it up my skirt.

(Oh!)

Kanade: “Does it feel different when I touch you here?”   
MC: “No…”  
Kanade: “Does it feel good?”  
MC: “Yes…”

Kanade slides his hand further up.

Kanade: “And how about here?”

Kanade continues to check in as he moves his hand higher and higher.

MC: “No different, still good. Really good.” 

I sigh and feel myself starting to melt into the couch. 

Without taking his hand off my thigh, he leans in and starts kissing my neck. The heat of his tongue warms my entire body. 

Kanade: “And this?”

(Soooo damn good)

MC: “Very nice.”

Kanade continues kissing my neck as his hand reaches the place where my legs meet. He slowly starts to rub me over my underwear relishing the feeling of the puddle he is reducing me to.

MC: “Mmm”

Kanade: “Mmm”

(It all feels so good, but nothing feels any different).

MC: “Kanade?”

I call to him before it is too late and I lose myself in pleasure. 

Kanade: “Yes?”

MC: “What am I supposed to be looking for? What was upgraded?”

Kanade stops kissing my neck in favour of looking at me. He smiles.

Kanade: “My sexual performance.”

(!!!!)

MC: “WHAT!?”

The shock of this has me sitting straight up. 

Kanade: “You see Love Lab have chosen you and I to be the guinea pigs for the new Lover+ function. This includes increased stamina, strength, and flexibility, and the introduction of offering different flavours…”

MC: “FLAVOURS?” 

I nearly fall off the couch at his words.

Kanade: “Yes flavours - that reminds me, what would you like tonight? You can choose between…”

MC: “Wait! Hold on!”

I wave my arms in his face to try and stop him from continuing.

Kanade: “There’s mango, coconut, melon, and of course...cherry.”

I am overwhelmed and my mind starts swimming with shameful possibilities. I feel all the blood in my body rush to my head.

MC: “Um I...uhhh...ummm.”

Kanade leans in and whispers in my ear.

Kanade: “Tell me - how would you like me to taste for you?”

My mind goes blank.

MC: “AHHH!”

Suddenly, Kanade starts giggling and once he gets started, he can’t stop.

(Huh?)

MC: “Kanade?”

Kanade: “I’m sorry MC...it’s just…”

MC: “Kanade!”

Kanade: “April Fools!”

(What!? No way!)

MC: “Arrrrrg! I can’t believe you!”

Kanade continues giggling away.

(How could I forget what today is?!)

Kanade: “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself!”

MC: “You are in so much trouble!”

(I can’t believe he tricked me!)

My outburst makes Kanade laugh even harder.

I throw a pillow from the couch at him.

Kanade: “I’m sorry, I got carried away with the spirit of the holiday. Please forgive me.” 

MC: “Today isn’t even a real holiday!”

Kanade wipes the tears from his eyes.

Kanade: “You’re absolutely right. Please accept my apology and let me make it up to you.”

The look he gives me is pleading but there is something naughty about it.

(Oh yeah?)

MC: “And how do you plan on doing that?”

Kanade gives me a knowing smile. 

Kanade: “By giving you the night you thought you were in for anyway.”

He resumes kissing my neck while pushing me back into the couch.

His lips work their way up to mine which he nips at playfully. He starts massaging my chest over my shirt and I feel his growing hardness press into my leg. 

Kanade: “So which flavour did you want?”

MC: “Hey! Stop joking around!”

I chide him between kisses.

He pulls away and gazes at me. The look in his eyes is as serious as I have ever seen it.

Kanade: “I’m not joking.” 

(Oh my…)

MC: “Um...then...”

I begin and falter under his intense expression.

(Can I really say?!)

He nods in encouragement as if reading my mind.

(Then…)

MC: “How about...cherry?”

A big grin spreads across his face and I immediately feel the blood rushing back to mine.

Kanade: “Great choice. I’ll be right back...”

And with a playful smile, Kanade heads off, leaving me to eagerly await his return with a sudden intense craving for something cherry flavoured.


	4. Yushin Kuze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC is determined to get one over on Yushin - but she forgets who she is messing with.

I’m giddy with excitement as I knock on Yushin’s berth clutching my prank. Today is April Fool’s Day and he is convinced he could never be fooled - so of course, I have to prove him wrong.

He invites me in with a big smile, ogling the gift I brought him.

Yushin: “What’s this?”  
MC: “A caramel apple.”  
Yushin: “Really?! That sounds great - thanks!”

He clutches it like it he already cherishes it and immediately I feel guilt and regret. He unwraps it, appraising it lovingly. 

(I can’t do this!)

He goes to take a bite and my arms fly out to stop him.

MC: “WAIT!”

Yushin twists his body away from me keeping the secret onion out of reach. 

Yushin: “What’s the problem?”

(Crap, I can’t confess!)

MC: “Ummmm….”

Yushin huffs and tries to take another bite.

MC: “You...should save it for dessert!”

(Great work, brain!)

MC: “You still haven’t even had lunch yet, have you?”

He chuckles.

Yushin: “I’ll just eat my meals in reverse today. This looks so good, I can’t hold back.”

And with that - he takes a bite.

Yushin: *CHOMP*

He chews quite a few times before he realizes what I have done.

His face twists in horror and a caramel onion mush comes spilling out of his mouth

Yushin: “You!...” 

He begins but suddenly he is coughing and sputtering.

MC: “Yushin?!”

Yushin: *cough, hack*

He continues coughing and hacking until he ends up on the floor. 

Yushin: “Allergic…..onions….”

(Oh god, what have I done!?)

He lets out the biggest cough yet and stops moving.

MC: “YUSHIN!” 

I collapse at his side and shake him, but he remains still.

(I am so stupid! How could I be so careless!? All for a stupid prank!)

MC: “YUSHIN!!!” 

Tears flood my eyes.

(I have to do something NOW!)

MC: “Hold on Yushin! I’m going to get help!”

Just as I am about to call for help, I hear a small sound escape him.

Yushin: “Heh heh”

I lean in.

Even though my vision is blurred with tears, I would know that mischievous grin anywhere. 

(No way!)

MC: “Yushin?!”  
Yushin: “Heh...fell for the ol’ fake death act. Amateur.” 

(I can’t believe him!)

MC: “Normal people don’t fake their deaths!” 

I shove him away and try to leave, but he grabs me firmly by the wrist and laughs. 

MC: “That was not funny!”

Yushin: “Sure was. You should have seen your face! That’s what you get for trying to pull one over on the master.”

MC: “You’re so mean…”

Yushin: “Yeah but you love me.”

(I’ll get you for this Yushin Kuze!)

MC: “No I don’t.”

Yushin: “Yes you do.”

MC: “Nope. Not after this.” 

Yushin furrows his brow.

Yushin: “Yes you do!”

MC: “I’m afraid not, you went too far this time - so let go...I need to go look for my next boyfriend, the one who will be nice to me.” 

Yushin frowns even harder and I can’t help but burst into a fit of giggles.

MC: “Tee-hee”

Yushin looks confused but then breaks into a big grin of his own.

MC: “April fools!”

Yushin rolls his eyes but pulls me to him, crushing me tight against his chest.

Yushin: “Cripes.”

(His heart is pounding!)

Yushin: “Not funny”

MC: “It was a little funny.”

He sighs heavily and shakes his head.

Yushin: “And for the record - your search stopped with me. I’ll never let another man have you.”

(Huh?)

Yushin takes me in an almost punishing kiss. His tongue parts my lips and caresses mine, urgently but lovingly. I feel myself melting, but I start to giggle. 

Yushin: “What?”

MC: “You taste like onion!”

Yushin: “Yeah well, whose fault is that?” 

MC: “Mine.”

Yushin: “Exactly, so take responsibility.” 

Yushin holds up the caramel onion. 

(I guess I deserve this...)

I take a bite as penance. It is horrific, but I chew and swallow. 

He laughs at my struggle so I silence him with a deep kiss of my own.

Yushin: “Mmm, not bad actually.”

Suddenly Yushin pulls me down and rolls on top of me. 

I shiver as my back hits the cold floor and he casually begins unbuttoning my blouse.

MC: “Here? Now? Are you being serious?”

Yushin scoffs.

Yushin: “Prank time is over. Now I want to fool around in a different way.”

(Oh!)

MC: “But...the floor...it’s cold…

Yushin buries his face in my chest while pushing my skirt up over my hips. He showers me in possessive kisses while stroking me over my underwear, coaxing little moans from me.

He flashes me a devilish grin.

Yushin: “I’ll heat you up in no time at all.”

He gingerly pushes my panties aside and covers my body with his. 

Yushin: “Starting from the inside.”

He murmurs directly into my ear before entering me. 

The look in his eyes alone is enough to light a fire inside of me, but he adds fuel to that with slow and deep thrusts. 

We end up spending the rest of the afternoon like that and the way he satisfies me over and over is no joke.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Who is your favourite in Decoding Desire?
> 
> It's hard for me to pick just one! I love them all!


End file.
